FMP: Forgotten Events
by bukalay
Summary: It has been a few days since the Hong Kong battle, and someone new is going to enter our favorite duo's lives, who is he/she? is he a friend or foe... will think up of a great summary later... Rated M for future chapters, because of gore and curse words.


It's been days since the Hong Kong incident, Sousuke has reconciled with his adviser regarding his resignation letter and her disassembled car. Now the Sergeant of Mithril, Sagara Sousuke, commonly known as Sergeant Otaku/Dumb/idiot, is walking beside the girl he is assigned to protect, Chidori Kaname.

Sagara Sousuke, a black-haired teenager with gray eyes and has a scar, in the form of an 'x' on the left side of his chin. He is wearing the Jindai High standard uniform for winter for boys.

Chidori Kaname, a blue haired teenage girl with brown eye. She is wearing the Jindai High standard winter uniform for girls.

"Ohayou Kana-chan" A brown haired girl, with brown eyes, said as she greeted the bluenette

"Ohayou Kyoko!" Kaname greeted back at the girl now known as Tokiwa Kyoko.

"Someone seems happy today" the brown haired girl commented

"who?" Chidori asked her brown haired girl best friend.

"You silly! Is it because of Sagara-kun?" Kyoko replied

"N-no! why would I be happy being with this military otaku here! Aha-ha-ha-aha-ha" Kaname stammered as she rebutted her best friend's statement as she laughed rather forcibly.

"Iiiiiiiii~f you saaaaa~y sooooo~" the Tokiwa girl chimed as she still kept a teasing gaze towards the blue haired girl

"Ano Kyoko, have you heard?" The Chidori asked the Tokiwa

"Heard what Kana-chan?"

"There is a new transfer student, and he or she is going to be in our class"

"Ooooh that one, I heard that the transfer student is a boy"

"Speaking of transfer students" Kaname said

"hm?" Kyoko intelligently replied

"Sousuke" the blue haired girl, turned towards her bodyguard slash student, "Where are my Japanese Classics notes" She continued as she held an open palm towards the teenager Sergeant.

The said soldier quickly checked his school bag and FORTUNATELY he found the said girl's notes inside his bag, to which he gave them to the asking girl.

"phew, I thought you left my notes again!" Kaname said cheerfully while holding a paper fan she got from nowhere, which made the Mithril soldier sweat from nervousness

* * *

><p>Inside class two dash four or the fourth class of year two at Jindai High School, Kagaruzaka Eri, a teacher with dark brown hair, went inside the classroom, which prompted the students to zip their mouths.<p>

"Okay class, as some of you might have heard, we are having a new transfer student here in this class" The teacher announced as she prompted someone from outside to come inside

Of course, this meant that Sousuke needs to ready his firearms, in case some terrorists get inside and tries to attempt to kidnap Kaname again or make the whole class as their hostage

A boy with black hair, red eyes, wearing the standard winter uniform for boys at Jindai High, walked inside the classroom, as a response to the teacher's signal towards him.

Once the student was inside, Sousuke, immediately charged at the new comer, and once the poor transfer student was in arm's length of the good sergeant, Sousuke grabbed and pointed the gun, a Glock 19 to be exact, towards the poor black head's temple, choking him in the process.

"Why are you here? Who sent you! What is your objective" Sousuke typically asked.

Choking and struggling to break free from the soldier's grasp was the only response that the poor transfer student could make.

And the response of the class and the teacher was, infuriation, Sousuke did cross the line this time.

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname's voice rose as she rose up from her chair, grabbed a paper fan, from who knows where.

Kaname madly dashed at Sousuke, that would even make the road runner look slower as a turtle, and started to beat the hardened soldier up, which caused the release of his hostage.

"Sousuke, why did you have to point a gun and start to interrogate the newly transferred student, are you trying to give him a heart attack!" she shouted as she slapped the scarred student left and right with her paper fan in hand

"itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai" Sousuke said as the paper fan makes contact with his face, as Kaname slapped him

Eventually Chidori stopped and decided to listen to another of the good sergeant's excuse.

"Kaname! You don't understand! He could be a terrorist out to kidnap you!" was Sousuke's intelligent and logical reply.

"A peaceful country like Japan, has no terrorist, this is not some warzone, where you need to be suspicious of everyone you meet" Kaname rebutted.

_**SFX: clap, clap, clap**_

Everyone turned around to see who was clapping, and they find the new transfer student clapping.

"沢

田

武 Sawada Takeshi" was written on the board

"Great work. Sagara-san was it? Your guard is always up at all times, no matter what time of day it is"

"Affirmative, you may never know when the enemy will strike"

Kaname, the rest of the students, excluding Sousuke, and the transfer student, all had wide eyes, as they listened to every word the transfer student said

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, Ore wa, Sawada Takeshi, yorushiko onegaishimasu (I'm Sawada Takeshi, please take good care of me)"

"More importantly, how do you know my name, I believe, I hadn't divulged such information yet" Sousuke inquired, the military way

"Your superior, Kagurazaka Eri-sensei, apologized to me for your behavior against me, and I think that little act of yours earlier, was an act of insubordination, since the Kagurazaka Eri-sensei never ordered you to subdue me, although, you barely know me and you had all the right to think that I am a terrorist" the transfer student, who identified himself as Sawada Takeshi, said the way Sousuke would.

"And before I forget, I am neither a Helmjistan Terrorist nor a Japanese Terrorist, or part of any terrorist group, you might have known" Takeshi continued

Now everyone inside the classroom, aside from the military otaku and the transfer student, had wide eyes and their jaws on the floor, upon hearing what the Sawada said.

"Great we have another Sousuke inside the classroom" was everyone's thought

"I'm sorry for my act that may be labeled as insubordination, I will accept any punishment you may deem worthy for my actions" Sousuke saluted at his adviser.

"As punishment of your actions earlier Sousuke-kun, I'll just confiscate the pistol you are holding now" the brown haired teacher said as she regained her composure.

"Hai!" Sousuke said, in a military way, as usual, gave the teacher the Glock 19 he is holding and put his hands down to his sides.

"Anou Sensei, If I could inquire, where will I sit?" Takeshi asked as he browsed the room for vacant sits.

"Calling the Attention of Chidori Kaname and Sagara Sousuke, please proceed to the Student Council room." the voice on the speaker said

The said students walked outside the classroom and proceeded towards the Student Council Room

"Ah, you're sit will be beside Sousuke-kun, Kazama-kun, will you please guide Sawada-san, where he is going to be seated, since Sousuke-kun is called by the Student Council president." Eri-sensei said as she began to call her students for attendance.

A glasses wearing boy, with gray-ish hair and blue green eyes raised his hand, identifying himself and prompts the transfer student to proceed to him.

"Sawada-san, that was awesome! The way you handled your situation earlier, was so cool! Kazama Shinji by the way" Shnji said as he introduced himself.

"though I admit that Sagara-san's actions made me panic for a little while, I just have the knack of regaining my composure, a lot faster, than everyone does, it is important for any person to keep a level head, so that he/she will not make any mistakes, with regards to judgments and actions" Takeshi said sagely as he offered some advice to the Arm Slave otaku.

"so cool!" Shinji thought as the two of them continued to walk towards the empty sit beside Sousuke's

Takeshi winked at a girl by the window.

All of the girls by the window blushed all except for one

"Kyaaaaa! He is so handsome! and the best part is he, he, winked at me!" all the girls who blushed thought.

"If you have any questions, feel free to as anyone of us here, most preferably, our class representative Chidori Kaname. She is the blue haired girl who came to your rescue earlier" Shinji said, just like how Kaname would say things

Arigatou Kazama-san, I'll be holding you up to that offer" Sawada said in a rather professional way.

* * *

><p>"Hayashimizu-senpai, what is this about" Kaname said with irritation lingering in her voice<p>

"Chidori-kun, I believe that the transfer student arrived at your classroom" a white haired guy, with eyes balls with white hue, white eyebrows and wears an eyeglass said, who was identified earlier as Hayashimizu-senpai

"H-hai Hayashimizu-senpai, though Sousuke here threatened him once he got inside the classroom" Kaname said as she glared at the soldier err student in question.

"Sagara Sousuke, report, what is it that happened earlier" Hayashimizu Atsunobu said as he turned towards the solider in undercover.

"Hai! At exactly 09:15, the student went inside the classroom" Sousuke started to report annually

"Then, as what your instincts tells you, the transfer student is a terrorist" The white haired guy continued

"Affirmative, and before he could take the whole class as hostage, I took precautionary measures and apprehended him, and at the same time checked if he has any lethal weapon in possession, discreetly of course"

With her harisen in her possession, she dashed at Sousuke which made the good sergeant lie on the floor while Kaname sat on his stomache as she slapped the sergeant in undercover repeatedly because of his answer

"You're the one who has lethal weapons in possession!" She declared as she continued to slap him with her harisen, commonly known to others as a paper fan.

"itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai" was the only thing Sousuke said in reply, nonchalantly, as Kaname continued to slap him with her harisen.

"I see, I see, so that's how it went, I applaud you for your initiative Sagara-kun, if not for your security measures, we would have been killed" Atsunobu, complimented Sousuke's preventive action.

Kaname just let gravity pull her in exasperation

"Chidori?" Sousuke asked as he watched Kaname's lying figure

"You're still a noisy woman"

"senpai, I am still not finished reporting" Sousuke interrupted Hayashimizu, as he stood up

"well then, please continue"

"After confirming that he is really not a terrorist, he applauded me, but he also revealed the fact the I also committed an act of insubordination, since Kagurazaka-sensei didn't order me to apprehend him, she also confiscated my pistol as punishment. That is all" Sousuke finished

Kaname stood up at this point

"I see, I see, I'll tell you the reason I called you here." Hayashimizu started, "Indeed Sawada-san is not a member of any terrorist group known to man, but terrorists and assassins are after his life." Chidori's eyes widened at this

"Is he also a whispered?" Kaname thought as she clenched her fists

"According to the file given to me yesterday, He is a very rich kid, whose father is a president of a company, which I will not mention, terrorists have already attempted to kidnap him, but he managed to decapitate most of his pursuers, but his father fears that he might be overwhelmed one day, so he transferred him here to Jindai High School, since it is a rather peaceful school"

"Peaceful, before a certain Military otaku came" Kaname muttered under her breath, which had gone unnoticed by both of her male companions inside the room

"To ensure his safety, I want you Sagara-kun and you Chidori-kun to protect him. That is an order from the president of the Student Council"

"Hai! I will perform my duties, with the best of my abilities!" Sousuke saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter one of my first full metal panic fic…**

**So I hope you'll give me some slack and consider my mistakes…**

** Sousuke or some other characters might be OOC in this chapter and the future ones.**

** I hope you'll understand…**

** AND PLEASE DO REVIEW... and the reviews will determine if I should continue with this story or not**

**and remember do not ever use your flamethrowers at me**


End file.
